Lost All Reason
by ChimeraTm
Summary: When everything seemed at peace after the war, Hogwarts faces a mysterious serial killer. Unravel the mystery with me
1. Chapter 1

**Story name: Lost all reason**

**Author:** ChimeraTm

**Disclaimer (for the whole story):** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter's world. Nor will I ever.

**Sequel:** No.

**Summary: when everything seemed at peace after the war, Hogwarts faces a mysterious serial killer. Unravel the mystery with me**

**A/N**: as I have already mentioned in my other stories, English is not my first language.

**Chapter 1**

'Another one, Albus?'

'I'm afraid so, Minerva. It is as I've feared: Hogwarts is no longer safe.'

o!o

"You never did get me, did you? You were so caught up in all those girls you 'dated', that you simply didn't have anytime left for me. I get it…I always get it.

Someone once said that love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. I didn't understand it, until I met you. Once I put you in the equation, it all made sense.

Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired…by you."

o!o

'Crookshanks! You leave Pigwidgeon alone! Did you hear me, you bloody cat! Why when I get my hands on that fur ball I'll….'

'Ron! Language! That is my cat you're speaking to!'

'Well if it is your cat, then how about taking care of it! Nasty beast that is! Kitty cat my arse! Did you see the claws on that thing? He's a bloody murderer I tell you!'

'Ronald Weasly! I will not tolerate such language being aimed at my cat!'

'Well it is, isn't it? Isn't it Harry. Come on mate! You tell her! Murderer, that's what it is!'

'RONALD!'

'Here we go again…' whispered Harry while eyeing his two best friends. How in the world did they ever think they could end up together? They were worst than the proverbial water and oil mixed together. Always bantering, always yelling and clawing at each other. It was exhausting being in their presence lately. He was grateful he had Ginny. Sure, she was a Weasly herself, and had the short fuse that came with the red hair, but he loved that about her. He learned how to be calm near her. Whenever she would turn red with anger, he would just marvel at the sight and plaster a small smile on his face. After a few shouts and waves she would calm down and start laughing. He really was lucky.

'Thinking about Ginny again, aren't you?' Harry turned to look at his best female friend. He frowned…

'What did you do to Ron?'

Hermione smirked 'let's just say he's hanging in there.'

Harry followed her eyes as she looked up. 'HERMIONE! You can't just do that!'

Ron was tied to a branch, upside-down, lips sealed with a hex, supporting a murderous gaze.

'I can and I will! Please inform him not to mess with me! The hex should wear off after 10 minutes or so.' She said while getting up and leaving with a low huff!

As she made her way to the castle, Hermione couldn't help feeling a sting in her heart. Sometimes she wondered if her feelings for Ron had even been true at that time. But the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed that her crush had only been a figment of her imagination. She had been young and stupid at that time. She had grown up leaving with Lavender and Parvarti as her roommates, both very pretty girls that, unlike her, held great interest for boys and dating. Hearing them talk about boys made her feel unsure of herself. She hadn't been in love. She hadn't thought about kissing a boy at that age. She hadn't felt her feet get weak from just the sight of a boy. She had felt misplaced and, as the logical person that Hermione Granger was, she had tried to fix it, by finding someone to love. She had somehow talked herself into liking Ron. It would have probably been Harry, had it not been for Ginny liking him.

So there it was: the truth behind her affection for Ron.

'And here I thought you did us a favor and left the school, Mudblood.'

And then there was Malfoy. Hermione was ashamed to admit, even if it was only in her head, that she found Malfoy attractive. Of course, a girl like her could never love him, and a boy like him could never make a girl like her feel weak in the knees, or want to kiss him, although she did dream of it once. But she did find him attractive. Malfoy thought he was God's gift to women. Some might call it arrogance. Some might be right. But after seeing him, "some" would feel compelled to admit that though he was an arrogant son of a bitch, he was indeed the most beautiful man to ever lay eyes on. But he was a Slytherin through and through, and she was a Gryffindor through and through, and even though it wasn't unheard of a Slytherin and Gryffindor dating, Malfoy would never take a liking to Hermione's type, the inexperienced girl that spent most of her nights reading books and patting her cat and furthermore, Hermione would never look at Malfoy as someone more than her enemy.

'Shouldn't that be you, Malfoy? I hear that now that Voldemort is dead and your father is rotting in Azkaban, your popularity has gone down a few points.'

He smirked. Her insults didn't seem to sting him that much lately.

'We both know that isn't true, Mudblood. I might have been related to the losing side, my father may have been sentenced to prison, but I don't see how that should affect my popularity, especially among the ladies.'

Hermione found herself at an impasse. He really was that confident! Maybe he was right. Still she didn't care. The name calling, the back and forth insults…they were all part of a routine they had put together those past few years. Even if Malfoy were to be right she would never tell him that. And neither would he if the tables were reversed. It was all in a day's work. Hell would freeze over otherwise.

'You keep telling yourself that, Malfoy.' she told him as she made her way into the great hall.

o!o

'Did you hear?'

'Yes, again'

'Dumbledore has to do something'

'This is not normal'

'Just after the war…'

'Things must be going bad'

'What is everyone talking about?' asked Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

'Haven't you heard?'

'No, I was outside…with Ron and H…what's wrong?' she mumbled beginning to panic.

'They found another one.'

The brunette covered her mouth, but not before a squeal found its way out of it.

'This can't be! It's Hogwarts we're talking about. Things like this just don't happen!'

'Well they keep happening. It's the 3rd girl this year.'

Hermione watched as Ginny kept biting her nails. She had never seen the girl so disturbed, but then again, they were talking about a murderer that had killed 3 girls in just a month. So far, they hadn't been able to find the connection between the girls. Two of them were from Hermione's year, and one had been in 6th year, same as Ginny. Their hair color, eye color and shape, though beautiful, varied. The families had been ruled out, seeing as no one from the outside had had access to Hogwarts during the days the girls had been killed, plus, their parents didn't seem to know each other, or have any common friends. One of the girls was halfblood and two were pureblood. It seemed that the muggleborns were safe…for now.

o!o

The noise in the Great Hall died the moment Dumbledore stood up.

'As I am sure most of you have heard.' He said eyeing them over his glasses. 'There have been rumors regarding the safety of this school.' He paused, the way he always did in moments of great pressure. 'I am sad to inform you that those rumors are true. Though Lord Voldamort's age has passed, a dark cloud still seems to darken our school. The girl that was missing on Friday night has finally been found. I regret to say that, as we've feared, she has suffered the same faith as have Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Blacksmith before her.' Gasps were heard from each and every one of the students 'The supposition that Hogwarts faces a murderer is now a fact. As of yet, certain measures will be taken. Students are not allowed out of their dorms after dinner. You will be asked to wander in groups of three or more. No student will be allowed to exit a class unless he or she has a pass signed and registered by a teacher. Passwords will be modified daily and the prefect's bathroom will be off limits. In the library you will study in groups of two or more. Further information will be given to you if we deem necessary.' He made another pause 'I assure you that, even though you might doubt it at the moment, Hogwarts is still the safest place to be. We believe that the said murderer is choosing his victims specifically. The reasons for which he or she does it is still unknown, but it is my strong belief that the death of these 3 girls is related, therefore I do not think the culprit will stop killing if the school closes, but for those of you that wish to leave, I welcome you to come and speak to me, though I advise you to believe in the safety of this school.' And with that the Headmaster took his seat.

The silence in the Great Hall was deafening. No one dared say a word. Things weren't going the right way.

As the days passed, so did the students. The schedules were modified so all the students from a specific year would have common classes, given the fact that they were decreasing in number. The first to take their leave were the Hufflepuffs, everyone knew that courage wasn't their main feature, and then came the Ravenclaws, Slytheins and finally the Gryffindors. Shocking order one might say, seeing as the Slytherins were known for their shameful lack of courage, but the explanation is quite simple actually: in their proud ways, they thought they were immune to the threat, stating that they were purebloods of the most decent kind and no one in their rightful mind would think of ever diminishing the number of said purebloods in the world. Oh how wrong they were. Their lack of intelligence and abundance of pride only made them more susceptible to being believed to be behind the crimes. However Dumbledore was not one to point fingers…sadly Harry Potter was.

'I'm sure it's Malfoy!' people would hear him say hour on the hour.

'You are paranoid!' would be the immediate response given by Hermione Granger.

'How can you say that? You know how he is! What he stands for!'

'Yes, and I also know that 2 of the victims so far were pureblood women.'

'They're trying to mislead us.'

'No, Harry!'

'How can you be so sure Hermione? It's not like Voldemort didn't kill his own followers.'

'Yes, Harry I know, but if you would, for at least one moment, get your head out of that vengeful paradise you've been knitting up there in your little brain, you would realize that if they wanted to mislead us they wouldn't of killed pureblood WOMEN.'

'I would never think that you of all people, Hermione, would discriminate based on gender.'

The ones around them stood patiently as the girl rolled her eyes, awaiting the deep cutting reply and the impeccable knowledge behind it.

'Pureblood families are the last category in the magical world, their number is decreasing rapidly, if they did think of such a master plan to distract our attention from their selves by killing purebloods, they wouldn't have killed women, they would have killed men.' She said as a matter of fact.

'And why is that oh so wise one.'

Another roll of her eyes. 'Don't you know anything about Purebloods?'

Harry gave her the "are you kidding me" look, which brought forth another roll of the eyes.

'Seriously, Harry. With so many books out there, I was expecting you to have read at least one. Purebloods have to marry as soon as they are of age, to ensure that they keep the family blood line growing. Given the fact that the majority of Purebloods marrying are to some degree related, getting pregnant is really difficult for their kind. If the wife is incapable to provide a child, they divorce and the husband must marry again. So, as you can see, it is vital for them that the number of pureblood women be at its peak.'

The image of Harry scratching his unruly hair, reminded Hermione of a monkey she once saw at the zoo.

'It's not Malfoy, Harry.' And with that the subject was closed…for the day.

**Disclaimer:** I found this sign "o!o" in another story on fanfic, called Disaster's Sweet Seduction (it's a Tom/Hermione story). I really liked it, for some reason I think of an owl when seeing it. Anyway, I liked the story and the sign so it didn't feel right not to put a disclaimer up for it. *giggles* I feel so silly, but that's just how I am.

**a/n: knut for your thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Chimera~

"I have many reasons for being who I am, what I am. One of them is the fact that I have lost all reason since falling in love with you"

o!o

Since so many students had taken their leave, it was decided that the schedules would be modified, and all students pertaining to a certain year partake in the same classes. So it was that the Golden Trio found itself facing Slytherins on a daily basis. As if the rivalry between the two houses wasn't enough. In one class in particular, said students faced many, many obstacles, as professor Severus Snape, at that time teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, had decided to pair together students from opposing houses. That being said, groans and moans, of pain mind you, could be heard throughout the whole class. And as luck would have it, Miss Hermione Granger was not so suspiciously paired up with Mr Draco Malfoy. The duel ensued, followed by advance hexes and witty charms, highlighted by yelling and fainting from the audience, and climaxing with the defeat of Miss Granger, but strangely so, also with the smirk on the aforementioned girl's lips.

One would find that odd, to say the least.

'The nerve of that ferret, hexing a girl, why I ought a…'

Hermione rolled her eyes 'Precisely'

'Huh?' Harry asked as Ron continued to comment in his own way thinking it was doing some kind of good to the girl's ego.

'Nothing Harry, just trying to shut him up' she mumbled under her breath so as not to hurt Ron's feelings.

o!o

Victim number four was found in the slytherin showers the next morning. The details were not released, neither to the press, nor to the students.

More pupils left after that, the rest were reminded to walk in groups of 2 or more, and not leave their respective dorms after curfew.

But still, nothing seemed to stop the inevitable. One more week had passed before Dumbledore stood and announced that the school would be closing in five days time. The information was received with nothing short of sadness. To see the wizarding world faced with such evil once again…

However depressing the communication might have been, it still didn't stop Hermione Granger from being her usual know-it-all self. Ergo, at noon, while all the other students were packing, she was spending her day in the library, reading.

It was then that she stumbled upon a peculiar scene: Pansy Parkinson sitting between the rows of books, a bottle in hand, a sneer in place.

'It is against school rules to drink, as a prefect you should have been aware of that and the consequences.'

'Oh, shush, you prissy little know-it-all. Oooooh!' she exclaimed drunkenly. 'It must kill you that I know something you don't' she says tipping the bottle over her lips 'You always did think you knew everything' gulp 'Well this you can't. Do you want to know?' she asked in a whisper getting up slowly 'oh, of course you do. You see. I know why those girls were killed' she nodded 'yes I do.'

She made her way to Hermione and started slurring in front of her, the scent making the latter want to throw up.

'Draco's been a busy boy…oh, yes he has. All those girls, all of them, with nothing to link them than the fact that they senselessly fucked Drac-o' she managed to get out.

Hermione stood still, shocked to the core.

One wouldn't ever believe that the brightest witch of her age could have been wrong, but apparently in contradicting her best friend, or better yet assuring, Harry Potter of Malfoy's innocence, said witch had met her match.

She rapidly sprung out of the library in search of a place to think this through. This was not good.

The next day at breakfast, it was announced that Pansy Parkinson had been found dead.

A/n: knut for your thoughts? Leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You see things; and you say "Why?" But I dream things that never were; and I say "Why not?" George Bernard Shaw

Hermione let the parchment fall to the table. A total number of five parchments rested on it; one for every girl.

She spun around when she heard the floor creak behind her.

'What are you doing here?'

Malfoy didn't answer. He leaned on the stairwell that led to their separate bedrooms in the Head dormitories.

She took a step backwards, her hand twitching to touch her wand.

'I live here' he finally answered. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

She swallowed, straightening her back 'No, no problem. I was just on my way to pack my stuff.' She tried to go past him, but he grabbed her hand, his head turned the other way, the bangs falling into his eyes. Hermione flinched visibly.

'Won't you stay a bit longer with me?'

She exhaled, trying to contain her body's shivering as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips.

'I…I don't think I have enough time to…to'

His head turned, and a predatory smile widened itself on his lips making his eyes shine 'Scared, Granger?'

The words hit the side of her face and her body shook again.

'So, you've seen the parchments' he continued, still holding onto her hand…her wand hand.

She only nodded, seemingly unable to force the words out of her mouth.

'Any thoughts?'

'On?'

'The letters?'

'No'

He seemed deep in thought for a moment. 'Come sit with me.'

'No' she almost yelled, trying to free her hand from his grip, struggling against him. 'Let go of me!' he didn't, he grabbed both her arms and slammed her into the nearest wall, his body pinning hers to it.

'You think I don't know?' his eyes gleam dangerously. 'Quit acting, I know it was you!'

Hermione stopped struggling. She looked into his eyes and slowly her features molded from those of a frightened little child to devilish glee. She brought her lips near his, straining her neck.

'No one's going to believe you. Who will believe a death eater's word against a war hero's one? You're mine, and no one else is going to have you. You belong to a Mudblood.'

'You're mad.'

'Yes' she didn't even bother denying it.

He released her and took a couple of steps backwards, but she followed.

'I love you' she whispered maliciously before ascending the stairs.

a/n: so, most of you are probably disappointed with the ending. The story was inspired from a short movie I once saw; sadly I didn't get its name because I only caught the 2nd half of it. This is not how I imagine Harry Potter's Hermione acting, this is just my fanfiction. **Please review.**


End file.
